


SZPITAL

by Toootie



Series: KAMIENIE MILOWE [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Mind Palace, Uni!lock, crossover- z Labirytem Fauna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Sherlock  ma 23 lata i studiuje chemię.Wszystko jest w absolutnym porządku.Tylko dlaczego obudził  się w szpitalu i nie pamięta jak się tu znalazł?





	SZPITAL

Wszystko było w zupełnym porządku.  
Jak zwykle. Jak zawsze…  
Tylko nie miał pojęcia, jak tu trafił.   
Mógł się domyślić z jakiego powodu: znów próbował udoskonalić heroinę (które Mycroft dawał mu na jedzenie) i widocznie ta kolejna próba okazała się nieco gorsza w skutkach, niż do tej pory.   
Natomiast wydedukowanie JAK doszło do tego, że obudził się w szpitalnym (najwyraźniej) łóżku było na razie poza jego zasięgiem. Może to wina zbyt małej ilości danych, albo niemożności skupienia się na jednej rzeczy, ale tak czy inaczej, musiał poczekać, aż ktoś mu to wyjaśni.   
Zastanawiał się przez chwile, kto by to mógł być i obie realne opcje (ktoś z personelu szpitala albo Mycroft) go nie zachwyciły. Wolałby każdego innego. Gdyby wtedy, kiedy stracił przytomność, był przy nim Victor, mógłby… nie, na pewno go nie było. I między innymi dlatego Sherlock zaczął ostatnio tak intensywnie eksperymentować z narkotykami, nawet ryzykując życiem ( jak musiał przyznać w tej chwili ) wiedząc jednak równocześnie, że jak tylko wyjdzie ze szpitala będzie zaprzeczał istnieniu wszelkiego zagrożenia i znowu podejmie trud szukania sposobu na stworzenie narkotyku, który idealnie odpowiada jego potrzebom, dając mu potrzebne odczucia, bez późniejszych negatywnych skutków.   
To jak bardzo uzależniająca będzie ta super- heroina nie interesowało go w najmniejszym stopniu. Nie uważał się za narkomana, ale nawet gdyby nim był… to nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, żeby go to powstrzymało od tworzenia substancji idealnej, rozwiązującej jego wszystkie problemy.   
Poza tym- nałóg to tylko kwestia posiadania odpowiedniej ilości pieniędzy. A jeśli stworzy to, o co mu chodziło, to jego klienci sfinansują wszystkie jego ewentualne potrzeby, ponieważ nie był wymagający i nie potrzebował zbyt wiele drogich rzeczy, poza heroiną. Ostatnio z przyjemnością zauważył, że poza narkotykiem jego ciało wymaga tylko w miarę wygodnego materaca i wody. Reszta stała się opcjonalna. Nawet posiadanie dostępu do łazienki. Nie mył się chyba od trzech dni (o ile dobrze pamiętał) a od ponad doby nie korzystał z ubikacji.   
Skoro Victor już nie przychodził do (kiedyś) ich wspólnego mieszkania, to nie musiał się przejmować tym, jak się prezentuje… to był właściwie spory plus tego, co zrobił Victor. Tyle, że gdyby tego nie zrobił… Sherlock nie miałby tak mocnej motywacji do ulepszenia heroiny – ta zwykła mu wtedy wystarczała. Bo nie brał jej tak dużo? Nie, to nie tylko to… nie, chodziło raczej o to, że Victor…  
I tu znów poczuł szarpiący ból, które przynosiły wspomnienia i przypomniał sobie, że ta superekstra- heroina miała mu pomóc, jeśli nie wymazać je wszystkie, to przynajmniej sprawić, by przestały boleć.   
I już pożałował, że się obudził. To, jak trafił do szpitala przestało mieć najmniejsze znaczenie- stracił przytomność i ktoś go znalazł i wezwał pogotowie- nic ciekawego. Nic niezwykłego ostatnio, w jego życiu. Jakie to miało znaczenie, skoro musiał znieść kolejne kilka dni w pełnej, niczym nie przytłumionej świadomości, że Victor- jego najlepszy przyjaciel w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat (a może nawet całego życia?) całkowicie zerwał z nim kontakt- po okropnej, obrzydliwie upokarzającej scenie, która urządził… nie- obaj ją urządzili, Sherlock musiał to przyznać, choć wolałby nie (tego też nienawidził we wspomnieniach, zmuszały go do stawiania czoła myślom na swój temat, na które nie był gotowy).  
Nie mógł się nawet pocieszać samooszustwem, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży, bo znał Victora dosyć dobrze, by mieć pewność, że po tym, co sobie powiedzieli (wykrzyczeli) duma (i brak cywilnej odwagi) nie pozwoli mu odezwać się przez następne lata (jeśli w ogóle).   
Sherlock kochał Victora (jak mu się ostatnio wydawało), ale poznał go na tyle dobrze, żeby nie mieć wątpliwości- chłopak nie był zdolny do przekroczeni swoich ograniczeń w imię przyjaźni a także za bardzo bał się oceny ludzi dookoła siebie, a już zwłaszcza swojego ojca.   
To była wina jego samego, Sherlocka, że nie potrafił w tej sytuacji utrzymać języka za zębami i wszystko popsuł swoim „wyznaniem”. Był wtedy pijany- jak w najgorszym stereotypie z serialu dla nastolatków (które czasem oglądał z Victorem, głównie dla jego towarzystwa, ale był na tyle ostrożny, by udawać, że go interesują). Tyle, że w tych serialach nigdy nie chodziło o skrywaną miłość do przyjaciela tej samej płci, nie, tam oczywiście były tylko bezpieczne pary hetero. I może dlatego Victor je oglądał.   
Jak Sherlock mógł się kiedykolwiek łudzić, że mógłby mieć jakakolwiek szansę… Na to pytanie też znał odpowiedź- była bardzo prosta: łudził się, bo przez te wszystkie lata, w ciągu których się znali, (w ciągu których coraz bardziej się zakochiwał, a Victor coraz bardziej odsłaniał) i znajdował z cała swoją kreatywnością kolejne wymówki dla nieposzlakowanie hetero stylu bycia przyjaciela, ponieważ CHCIAŁ się łudzić. A jeśli bardzo się chciało, wszystko można było wytłumaczyć ukrywaniem swojego homoseksualizmu przed światem (czyli rodziną, przyjaciółmi a nawet współlokatorem).   
Co było o tyle logiczne, że przecież sam Sherlock robił to samo, przez wiele lat.  
W tej chwili bardzo dobrze rozumiał swoją głupotę- zarówno jeśli chodzi o złudzenia co do orientacji seksualnej Victora jak i heroiny- gdyby było można wyprodukować to, co chciał uzyskać, to ktoś by to już zrobił. A jeśli tak, to produkt musiał okazać się tak drogi, że aż nie opłacalny. Poza tym, całkowitą głupotą było próbowanie uszlachetnienia gotowego produktu, bo jego skład był wielokrotnie zmieniany i zanieczyszczony celowo i nie –żeby uzyskać więcej narkotyku z pierwotnej, czystej substancji. Nie mógł teraz pojąć, jak to się stało, że nie wziął tego pod uwagę wcześniej.  
Może nie chciał?   
Zaczynał podejrzewać, że przez te ostatnie kilka dni (odkąd pokłócili się z Victorem) nie myślał zbyt jasno. Może w ogóle nie myślał, może… stracił ciut kontakt z rzeczywistością?   
Tylko czy to wszystko mogło być winą Victora? Jeśli już to raczej uczuć, jakie w nim wywołał. Sam Victor… zrobił tak naprawdę tylko to, czego się było można po nim spodziewać i to nawet nie była jego wina, że Sherlock CHCIAŁ się łudzić, że między nimi kiedykolwiek może być coś poza przyjaźnią.   
Ale skoro to nie wina Victora, to jak to możliwe, że ktoś o takim intelekcie, jak on mógł zostać zredukowany do takiego żałosnego stanu- tylko przez same uczucia? Fakt- były mocne i bardzo nieprzyjemne, ale to jednak były tylko emocje, nic więcej się nie zmieniło.   
Widział to teraz.  
Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc: pokłócił się z przyjacielem. Było to paskudne i uwłaczało godności ich obu, ale przynajmniej się nie pobili ani nie zniszczyli niczego, a wiedział, że nie takie rzeczy zdarzały się podczas kłótni. Victor się wyniósł- no i co z tego- obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, Sherlock powinien teraz poszukać współlokatora i spróbować się z nim zaprzyjaźnić (albo przynajmniej nauczyć się go znosić).   
Gdy patrzył na fakty z bezpiecznego oddalenia, jakie dawało szpitalne łóżko, jako na coś, co przydarzyło się komukolwiek innemu, wszystko malało do rozmiarów niewielkiej życiowej niewygody, której łatwo było zaradzić. Może więc to, jak się teraz czuł oraz skutek w postaci tego idiotycznego pomysłu ulepszenia heroiny był objawem jakiejś choroby somatycznej?   
Co mogło dawać takie objawy?  
Zanim jednak coś wymyślił, przyszła pielęgniarka- niewysoka śniadoskóra i ewidentnie (przynajmniej dla niego) przemęczona dyżurem i dziećmi, którymi się zajmowała na co dzień (prawdopodobnie nie były nawet jej własne, tylko jej siostry) i traktując go jak kolejny beznadziejny przypadek uzależnienia od narkotyków oraz idiotę- wyśmiała jego wszelkie prośby o ewentualne badania wykluczające możliwość choroby obniżającej IQ i odporność psychiczną ( Sherlock zdążył wcześniej rozważyć powiadomienie Victora, gdyby się okazało, że jest na coś chory i zwalenie winy na swoją czasową niepoczytalność; przynajmniej w ten sposób mógłby-może? uratować chociaż przyjaźń z nim, jeśli już wiedział, że nic więcej z tego nigdy nie będzie).  
Zmierzyła mu tylko ciśnienie i temperaturę, zapisała wyniki, zmieniła kroplówki i przepytała z idiotycznie nieistotnych rzeczy, jak na przykład tego, co i kiedy ostatnio jadł. A gdy nie był w stanie udzielić odpowiedzi- bo nie pamiętał, albo mu się nie chciało skupić na tyle, by sobie przypomnieć, wyraziła się zupełnie nieprofesjonalnie acz nie bezpośrednio o jego zdrowiu psychicznym, oraz pochodzeniu społecznym:  
\- Najgorzej to z takimi… w dupach się takim przewraca, bo mają za dużo pieniędzy. Wszyscy mu na wszystko pozwalają, bo tatuś ma tytuł szlachecki a potem idzie toto przez życie i myśli, że cały świat ma być taki, jak mu się podoba…   
Sherlock od małego dziecka nauczył się ignorować takie zaczepki- musiał, zbyt często je słyszał, ale nadal coś było z nim nie tak, bo tym razem zabolało go to jakoś szczególnie mocno (najgorsza była chyba ta niesprawiedliwość jej oskarżeń – jego sytuacja nie miał NIC wspólnego z jego pochodzeniem czy rodziną, poza tym jego pochodzenie z klasy wyższej było wątpliwe) i odpowiedział jej kilkoma celnie wymierzonymi złośliwościami.   
Pielęgniarka potwierdziła swoją nie najlepszą kondycję psychiczną, nadspodziewanie szybko wpadając w złość i zrugała go w najgorszy znany sobie sposób. Sherlock co prawda nie zrozumiał nawet połowy tego co powiedziała- ponieważ sklęła go w jakimś dziwnym dialekcie hiszpańskiego- ale nie trzeba było mieć jego umiejętności obserwacji, żeby jasno odczytać jej intencje.  
Potem wybiegła, ale choć miała łzy w oczach (podejrzewał, że to ze złości, a nie smutku, ale liczył się efekt) jemu wcale nie zrobiło się od tego lepiej.  
Z odwodnienia wirowało mu w głowie, a coś w tej nowej kroplówce, która mu dała musiało mu szkodzić, bo miał straszne mdłości.   
W ciągu następnej godziny zaczęła go swędzieć skóra na plecach i brzuchu. Od tego się zwykle zaczynało najgorsze i wiedział, że niedługo pragnienie stanie się nieznośne i będzie je w stanie ugasić tylko kolejna dawka heroiny.   
Nadal nie czuł się nałogowcem, ale kiedy sobie uświadomił, że leżąc w szpitalu nie zdoła sobie żadnej załatwić, to poczuł, że zaczyna się pocić, a jego serce wpada w arytmię.  
Pomyślał jeszcze, że jednak udało mu się coś osiągnąć- zwykła heroina też w końcu pozwoliła mu zapomnieć o fiasku przyjaźni z Victorem- tyle, że poprzez skutki swojej nieobecności.

 

***

W ciągu następnych godzin czuł się coraz gorzej- zbyt słaby, by próbować polepszyć swoją sytuację, zbyt słaby, by nawet wstać do ubikacji, a co dopiero planować ucieczkę (ale w przebłyskach jasności myślał o niej intensywnie, coraz bardziej świadomy, że to jedyne wyjście, żeby mieć znów jakakolwiek kontrolę nad sytuacją).  
W końcu zrozumiał, że jedyny sposób by ulżyć jakoś swemu cierpieniu, to po prostu zasnąć. Chociaż utrata przytomności wydawała się bardziej realna i łatwiejsza do osiągniecia, bo już dawno nie czuł się tak daleki od normalnego snu, jak w tej chwili, a to o czymś świadczyło, bo nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w zasypianiu, ani wtedy, gdy tego od niego oczekiwano, ani gdy SAM tego od siebie oczekiwał.   
Swędzenie i mdłości i ból całego ciała nie rokowały dobrze na przyszłość, a on zaczynał się poważnie zastanawiać, czy na pewno nie jest troszkę uzależniony od heroiny.  
Nie pozostawało mu więc nic innego, jak leżeć tutaj, czując się tak źle, że tortury wydawały mu się lepszą opcją i próbując zmusić swoje ciało do współpracy.  
Musiał jednak w końcu jakoś zasnąć (lub stracić przytomność) bo kiedy po raz kolejny otworzył oczy, nie leżał już na szpitalnym łóżku w poplamionych spodniach od dresu i naddartej przez pielęgniarzy koszuli- tylko siedział na kamiennej podłodze, w jakimś pustym i ciemnym pomieszczeniu, którego ścian nie mógł ani zobaczyć, ani wymacać, ubrany w swój najlepszy garnitur, który kosztował zdecydowanie za dużo, ale ponieważ kupiła mu go matka z okazji urodzin, nie miał możliwości protestować zbyt gorąco, a co za tym idzie- mógł go nosić bez dużej irytacji, że mógł te pieniądze wydać na coś lepszego (narkotyki), a kupić zamiast tego coś tańszego i niewiele gorszej jakości.  
Rozejrzał się dookoła, czekając aż wzrok mu przywyknie do mroku. Nie dziwił się nawet tym, co się dzieje, przekonany, że to tylko bardzo realistyczny sen albo halucynacja. Cieszył się nawet, że wreszcie udało mu się na chwilę uciec ze szpitala- choćby do własnej głowy. Tylko, że nadal jego ciało nie czuło się dobrze- a to trochę przeczyło teorii o śnie lub halucynacji. Na razie nie miał jednak żadnej innej lepszej, więc musiał się jej trzymać.   
Siedzenie na jednym miejscu szybko straciło wszelki urok, a nudzenie się we własnym śnie- jedynej możliwej ucieczce od nieznośnej rzeczywistości- mijało się z celem, toteż wstał ostrożnie, żeby nie pogorszyć mdłości i syknął z bólu. Uda też go bolały, co było naprawdę głupie.  
Zaczął zwiedzać to, co upichciła mu własna wyobraźnia. Na początku niewiele się działo- szedł z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękami, żeby na nic nie wpaść, bardziej wymacując drogę przed sobą, niż ją widząc i nie napotykał żadnych przeszkód. Ani niczego ciekawego.  
Potem coś przynajmniej usłyszał – jakieś szelesty i stukoty, które jednak nic mu nie przypominały.  
Wkrótce trochę się rozjaśniło (choć nadal nie widział żadnego źródła światła) albo jego oczy trochę przywykły do ciemności, a po jakimś, nieokreślonym czasie (nie miał zegarka, ani komórki, ani dostępu do światła słonecznego, którego zmiany mogły sugerować ilość upływającego czasu) i dotarł do czegoś, czego mógł dotknąć- obmacał to koniuszkami palców, ostrożnie, mając na względzie fakt, że nie wie, gdzie jest i jak szkodliwe może być to, czym pokryta jest powierzchnia, której właśnie dotyka. To, czego dotykał było zimne i lekko chropowate. Przywołał wewnętrzną bazę wrażeń dotykowych, jakie zgromadził w życiu- kamień? Wytrawiony metal?  
W każdym razie, jak się przekonał, macając wytrwale i metodycznie cokolwiek to było- ciągnęło się aż do ziemi, a w drugą stronę do wysokości, na którą mógł sięgnąć stając na palcach. Mógł zatem bezpiecznie założyć, że to ścianą i sięga aż do sufitu, jakkolwiek wysoko by nie wisiał.  
Ściana nie była ciekawa sama w sobie. Drzwi to co innego- byłyby bardziej interesujące. Przeszedł więc wzdłuż niej, przesuwając prawą dłonią po niej cały czas, żeby się nie zgubić (albo nie zgubić jej- w końcu, choć nudna, była jedyną szansą na znalezienie wyjścia z tego miejsca). Aż natrafił palcami na zmienne w powierzchni. Kiedy ją obmacał z ekscytacją, okazały się drzwiami, które mogły być zamknięte(a ona nie miał przy sobie niczego, czego mógłby użyć jako wytrychu), ale na szczęście nie były.   
Sherlock odetchnął z ulgą – nie rozumiał skąd mu się wzięły takie głupie wizje, ale skoro już w nich utknął, to chciał mieć z tego jakąś rozrywkę.  
Delikatnie je popchnął, a one na szczęście ustąpiły bezszelestnie i powoli (co było dobre, ponieważ nie wiedział, co się za nimi znajdowało) i pierwsze, co zobaczył to, że jest za nimi dużo jaśniej, nie tutaj, gdzie był.  
„Przynajmniej coś zobaczę!” pomyślał z nadzieją i tracąc w jednej chwili całą mądrą ostrożność na rzecz ciekawości, wszedł do tego drugiego pomieszczenia.   
Światło tu było rozproszone, jakby dochodziło zza ścian, ale przynajmniej można było się rozejrzeć.   
Nie żeby było szczególnie dużo do oglądania- szybko okazało się, że pomieszczenie jest niezbyt duże (najwyżej pięć metrów na trzy- co Sherlock ustalił używając kroków) i zwęża się ku górze- jakby znajdował się w malutkiej piramidzie. Na podłodze leżał kurz- tak drobny, że gdy nabrał go na palce nie mógł określić po jego zapachu i wyglądzie z czego się składa.   
Przeciętny kurz w ludzkich siedzibach składał się z wielu rzeczy: złuszczonego naskórka, drobinek piasku, czy ziemi, naniesionych przez wiatr, ludzi lub zwierząt, włókien z ubrań, resztek jedzenia i innych substancji, dzięki czemu zdradzał wiele informacji o istotach zamieszkujących dane miejsce. A nawet gdy go brakowało, to też stanowiło jakąś informację- np. dotyczącą kształtu przedmiotu, który leżał w tym miejscu, nie pozwalającą mu się swobodnie osadzać.  
Ten kurz, leżący w tym miejscu (co do którego Sherlock nie miał najmniejszych danych) nie zdradzał nic, poza tym, że nikogo tu dawno nie było. Co to jednak znaczyło „dawno” w tym kontekście… Nawet tego nie mógł określić, nie mając żadnych innych dodatkowych danych.   
Musiał więc tylko zapamiętać na przyszłość jego obecność w tym pomieszczeniu (w poprzednim go nie było) i to, że był suchy i tak drobny, że wchodził między linie papilarne i osadzając się nieprzyjemną, drażniącą warstwą, której nie dało się usunąć bez jakiegoś płynu.   
Potem przeniósł więc uwagę na ściany- opukał je i powąchał i stwierdził, że może zaryzykować przypuszczenie, że zrobione są z jakiegoś ciemnego metalu nie pokrytego farbą. Były chłodniejsze od jego rąk i jedyne, co znalazł w nich ciekawym, to liczne rowki różnej szerokości i głębokości, które układały się jakieś abstrakcyjne wzory. Były wśród nich duże spirale, których promień był większy niż rozpiętość jego ramion , albo małe falki długości kilku centymetrów, ale były też różne skomplikowane kształty, który nie umiał nazwać. Niektóre przypominały mu egipskie hieroglify, ale inne- przysiągłby wywodziły się z Ameryki Południowej.   
W każdym razie po dogłębnym zbadaniu tych kształtów nadal nie miał pomysłu, co by mogły znaczyć i czy w ogóle miały cokolwiek znaczyć, czy były tylko ozdobą (a jeśli tak to po co? I co to by wtedy mówiło o twórcach lub mieszkańcach tego miejsca?).   
Jeśli to miała być JEGO halucynacja- to mogły być czymkolwiek. I czymkolwiek by nie były, nie miało to znaczenia, skoro występowały tylko w jego głowie i nie musiały mieć związku z rzeczywistością.   
na razie miał zamiar spróbować poszukać czegoś bardziej interesującego.   
Dlatego z ulgą znalazł w jednej ze ścian kolejne drzwi- ukryte jako szczelina, nieco tylko głębsza niż reszta wyrytych tu linii. Były tak niskie, że żeby przez nie przejść, musiał kucnąć, ale i tak był zachwycony- zaczynał się już niecierpliwić, że tu utknął, a to było właściwie równie nudne, co utknięcie w szpitalnym łóżku.   
Niestety, szybko okazało się, że reszta tego miejsca jest równie pasjonująca, co poprzednie pomieszczenia- większość z nich była całkowicie pusta, w niektórych poniewierały się jakieś przedmioty- takie, jak blaszane garnki i sztućce pokryte patyną, dziecięce rowerki i jakieś brudne, potargane szmaty. Sherlock oczywiście każdy z nich oglądał z uwagą i nabożeństwem należnym klejnotom koronnym (w końcu nic innego nie miał tu do roboty, a każdy z nich mógł stanowić jakaś wskazówkę, do rozwiązania zagadki co to za miejsce i dlaczego się w nim znalazł) ale naprawdę zaciekawił się dopiero wtedy, kiedy w jednej ze znalezionych tu zabawek (pluszowy królik z naddartym uchem i bez jednego oka) rozpoznał swojego Królika, którym bawił się, zanim skończył siedem lat. Zabrał go ze sobą, pewny, ze to coś musi oznaczać, ciekaw, czy ktoś mu to podrzucił czy sam sobie w ten sposób próbował cos podpowiedzieć…  
Niestety królik- choć potencjalnie interesujący, nic nie znaczył, bez jakiegokolwiek kontekstu i Sherlock w końcu tylko się zezłościł i porzucił go w kolejnej sali.

***

Zanim zdarzyło się cokolwiek interesującego, zdążył pomyśleć już ze sto razy, ze nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby ktoś go tu znalazł, bo gdyby nawet okazał się wrogo nastawiony, to byłaby to jakaś zmiana, rozrywka, pożywka dla intelektu…  
Kolejne pomieszczeni nie zapowiadało się inaczej- wszystkie były zrobione z tego samego materiału, zwężały się ku górze i miały różne nic nie mówiące mu symbole na ścianach. Ale tym razem już po otwarciu drzwi instynkt Sherlocka wyczuł zmianę- być może coś usłyszał, zanim jego świadomość zarejestrowała że coś tu jest – i ostrzegł go niejasnym poczuciem zagrożenia.   
I miał rację: w tym pokoju znajdował się dziwny Stwór.   
Pierwsze, co Sherlock zauważył to, to, że Stwór był wysoki- musiał mieć co najmniej dwa i pół metra, bo górował nad Sherlockiem, który miał metr osiemdziesiąt trzy centymetry ; a drugie: że miał wielkie baranie rogi. I był niezupełnie człowiekiem- począwszy od dziwnej twarzy z płaskim nosem i wąskimi oczami i uszami zwisającymi jak kozie po bokach głowy, a na dużych rozdwojonych racicach skończywszy. Jego ciało pokrywała też ciemna sierść, a na końcu długich palców, które wyglądały jak ludzkie, miał długie zdecydowanie nie człowiecze szpony i choć cały wyglądał dość groźnie, to te szpony wydały się najgorsze i skupiły jakoś uwagę Sherlocka, pomimo tego, że realnie bardziej niebezpieczne mogły być jego długie i mocno umięśnione nogi Stwora, ponieważ- uzbrojone w twarde racice- mogłyby prawdopodobnie zabić byka dobrze wymierzonym kopniakiem.   
Coś w tych szponach nie- właściwie palcach – coś niejasnego przykuwało uwagę i budziło jakieś dziwne niejasne skojarzenia… Nie, wspomnienie raczej. To było coś… Sherlock próbował złapać to wrażenie, ale wyślizgiwało się jak jaszczurka, na której nie zdążył zacisnąć pięści i uciekło, ukrywając się gdzieś w ciemnych niedostępnych zakamarkach jego umysłu (jedyne pocieszenie, jakie po sobie pozostawiło, to nadzieja, że kiedyś z nich znów wychynie i da się tym razem złapać).   
\- Witaj.- powiedziało Stworzenie niskim burczącym głosem i wszelkie myśli uciekły mu na chwile z głowy, rozpierzchając się w przerażeniu wobec tego jednego faktu: „To mnie zna! To zna MNIE! A ja nie wiem, gdzie jestem i co to wszystko znaczy.”  
Nie było czasu rozejrzeć się po otoczeniu- Sherlock dostał to, czego chciał (czyli coś żywego, z czym mógłby porozmawiać i przepytać albo chociaż poobserwować w poszukiwaniu wskazówek co do charakteru tego miejsca) ale błyskawicznie go to przerosło i okazało się zbyt… wielkie i dziwne. Za bardzo, by wiedział, co z tym robić. Porzucił więc wszelkie wypracowane schematy i dał się ponieść chwili.   
Niestety, niewiele mógł wyczytać ze stworzenia, które nie miało ubrania ani widocznych ozdób, które zdradzałyby cokolwiek na jego temat, a przede wszystkim- nie powinno w ogóle istnieć.   
\- Ja…- zaczął ale szybko zmienił zdanie.- Co tu robię? Dlaczego tu jestem? Kim … czym ty jesteś?  
\- Na pewno nie jestem tu po to, żeby odpowiadać na twoje pytania. Bo ty i tak nie słuchasz. Jak zwykle- taki niecierpliwy…- mógł się uśmiechać, ale jego rozdwojone usta, jak przy rozszczepie podniebienia (albo u kozy czy owcy) nie potrafiły oddać obecnego w głosie rozbawienia i Sherlock spiął się, tym razem z bólu urażonej dumy. Uświadomił sobie, że skądś zna to Stworzenie i że mu nie ufa. Choć nie pamiętał, kiedy i gdzie to było i jak przebiegało ich poprzednie spotkanie, to uczucie nieufności było bardzo wyraźne.  
Nie miał jednak wyboru- musiał przełamać tę nieufność i nawiązać jakaś rozmowę, bo inaczej to Stworzenie mogło sobie pójść a on znów zastanie tu SAM: znudzony i zaniepokojony zarazem, bez żadnej rozrywki, ani niczego, czym mógłby się zająć ZAMIAST zamartwianiem się sytuacją.  
\- Jeśli nie masz zamiaru opowiadać na moje pytania, to powiedz mi, po co tu jesteś?  
\- Paradoksy, paradoksy… gdybym ci to powiedział, to czy nie byłoby to odpowiedź na twoje pytanie?  
Sherlock się nabzdyczył.   
To nie miało sensu i postanowił wyraźnie dać do zrozumienia, co o tym myśli i że daleko mu do rozbawienia.  
\- Głupoty. Czyli co- nic mi nie powiesz, to byłaby odpowiedz na moje pytanie? Bzdury!  
Stwór prychnął oburzony i potrzasnął rogami, aż uszy mu się rozhuśtały.   
\- Kiedyś byłeś przynajmniej uprzejmy i wiedziałeś, jak się zachować, kiedy ktoś może ci pomóc… Widzę, że życie nie było dla ciebie łaskawe. Każdy staje się tym, czym może się stać… a ty nie chciałeś wiedzieć, czym możesz się stać. Ale może przynajmniej teraz posłuchasz.- machnął zwisającym uchem i zaczął mówić powoli, jakby opowiadał historię dla dziecka, które nie może usnąć:  
\- Był sobie młody mężczyzna, zadufany w sobie tak, że wydawało mu się, ze może mieć wszystko i to bez żadnych wyrzeczeń. Ale nadal nie potrafił zrozumieć, że nie wszystko rozumie i że sama wiedza nie da mu tego, czego pragnie najbardziej… Bo sam nie wiedział, czego chce…  
\- Tak, tak… wiem, że do mnie pijesz. I nie obchodzi mnie co masz do powiedzenia… To jakieś głupoty, bezmózgi bełkot. –mruknął pod nosem Sherlock nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Jeśli tylko takie rzeczy Stwór miał mu do powiedzenia, równie dobrze mógł sobie darować i zamilknąć. Albo zniknąć. Tutaj ta ostatnia opcja była dostępna dosłownie.   
Stwór prychnął w tej chwili ze złością i tupnął prawą racicą, która załomotała głucho o metalowa podłogę.   
Tutaj też był kurz, jak zauważył wtedy Sherlock , przypominając sobie od razu o tym, że powinien się rozejrzeć.   
Zrobił to wreszcie –szybko i ukradkiem- tu także były metalowe ściany i rowki. Być może nawet takie same jak wszędzie indziej, ale żeby to stwierdzić musiałby mieć więcej czasu, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć.   
\- Skoro jesteś taki niemiły, to ja też nie będę się bawił w uprzejmości i powiem wprost: jesteś tu, bo czegoś chcesz. Bo czujesz się głupi, i nie wiesz, co zrobić. To ty czegoś potrzebujesz ode mnie, a nie ja od ciebie. Powinieneś o tym pamiętać i nieco spokornieć…  
Sherlock naburmuszył się jeszcze bardziej. Chociaż dobrze wiedział, że nie wygląda wtedy uroczo, a co najwyżej głupio.  
\- A niby co takiego mógłbyś mieć, czego bym miał chcieć?- zapytał niezbyt przyjaźnie, pełen powątpiewania.  
Stwór wysunął lekko język w zupełnie kozi sposób i warknął bardzo nie roślinożernie:  
\- Zastanów się, czego najbardziej teraz chcesz. Nie w tej chwili, ale tuż przed tym, jak tu trafiłeś.  
I Sherlock, zaskakując samego siebie, zastanowił się nad tym pytaniem, całkiem poważnie. Aż sobie przypomniał.  
\- Chciałem przestać… czuć.  
Stwór skinął wielka, rogatą głową i zmrużył oczy.  
\- Tak. Tego chciałeś. A ja mogę spełnić to twoje największe pragnienie.  
\- Jak? Masz tu jakieś narkotyki wymazujące pamięć, czy neurochirurga od nieistniejących operacji usuwania ostatnio wykształconych ścieżek neuronowych?- uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Dopracował ten uśmiech do perfekcji na nielicznych imprezach, na które trafiał często nie zapraszany, w poszukiwaniu okazji na zakupienie narkotyków.  
Stwór nie wyglądał na rozbawionego.  
\- Sherlocku Holmesie- chcesz mieć spokój w sercu, czy nie? Bo tracę cierpliwość… Nie wiesz nawet jakie szczęście cię spotyka, że już po raz drugi chce ci pomagać…  
\- Po raz drugi?..-powtórzył bezwiednie, zamyślony.  
Tamten prychnął w odpowiedzi.  
\- Nie czas na to. Przypomnisz sobie we właściwym czasie, jeśli tylko zechcesz. Teraz odpowiedz mi na moje pytanie: chcesz odzyskać spokój serca i stać się uodpornionym na przyszłość ?  
Sherlock nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo, ale z ciekawości- co będzie dalej- postanowił udawać, że jest inaczej. Wiedział, że jeśli się teraz nie podporządkuje, Stwór może całkiem stracić cierpliwość i sobie zniknie. Dlatego odpowiedział stosunkowo potulnie (potrafił udanie naśladować pokorę, bo od wielu lat to ćwiczył co czasem pomagało mu osiągnąć to, czego chciał).  
\- Tak, bardzo chciałbym mieć spokój. I przestać… czuć, to… te nieprzyjemne rzeczy.- na końcu tej krótkiej wypowiedzi zaczął jednak brzmieć całkiem szczerze.   
\- Dałbym bardzo wiele, żeby już nigdy…  
„…Nie kochać. Nigdy już nie być tak zranionym. Nie czuć tego bólu, tej wściekłości, upokorzenia. Tej samotności…”- dokończył w myślach całkiem poważnie i poczuł się niewygodnie.   
Nigdy by tego nie powiedział na głos, a jeśli Stwór był jego halucynacją to i tak znał jego myśli. Co nagle przestało być możliwością tak mu obojętną.  
\- Co muszę ci za to dać?- zapytał, nagle ciekawy, zupełnie na serio, ale także chcąc zmienić temat choć odrobinę.   
Jego rozmówca poruszył ustami i rozłożył ręce z tymi nienaturalnie długimi palcami zakończonymi odrażającymi pazurami:  
\- Nic. Nie musisz mi nic dawać. Ja tu jestem tylko… powiedzmy, posłańcem. Z braku lepszego określenia. To, co da ci odporność na zranienie, to, co zabezpieczy cię na przyszłość jest tam.- wskazał ciemny korytarz za swoimi plecami. - To zbroja. Wspaniała i bardzo cenna. Jest prawie tak stara jak świat, ale ty dostałeś szansę i możesz ją zdobyć jeśli pokonasz jej Strażnika.  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło.  
\- To nie ty ją masz?  
\- Chciałbyś. Strażnik jest dużo bardziej… niepokojący. Ale jeśli naprawdę mocno będziesz chciał mu odebrać zbroje, zdołasz go przechytrzyć… albo zabić. Pamiętaj, że nie wolno ci się go bać. On to w tobie zobaczy i wtedy przegrasz. I może stracisz życie- bo strażnik nie lubi tych, którzy zakradali się po jego skarb.  
\- To… co to jest? Jakiś smok?- zażartował, bo to co usłyszał, skojarzyło mu się z jakaś bajka, w której skarbu pilnował smok.   
\- Chciałbyś. –powtórzył Stwór, z parsknięciem, w którym nadal nie słychać było więcej sympatii. Widocznie starania Sherlocka nie zrobiły na nim dużego wrażenia.  
\- To coś czego boisz się bardziej, niż smoków.  
\- Czego Ja się boję?- zapytał zdziwiony Sherlock .   
\- Zastanów się, czego najbardziej się boisz, a może jeśli dobrze siebie znasz, będziesz wiedział, co cię czeka na końcu tego korytarza.  
Sherlock nagle poczuł coś innego, niż niecierpliwą ciekawość- cały czas chciał zobaczyć, co się zdarzy, marząc, by było to naprawdę interesujące, ale choć nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać (zawsze lubił o sobie myśleć jako o nieustraszonym naukowcu, nie mającym żadnego nieracjonalnego lęku) to jakoś nie miał ochoty tego sprawdzać. Zwłaszcza tutaj, gdzie nie znał reguł rządzących tym światem.  
Stwór, którego imienia nadal nie znał, odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę ciemnego korytarza i zachęcająco pomachał pazurami:  
\- To co, idziesz po tę zbroję? Czy tchórzysz już teraz?  
Sherlock spiął się jeszcze bardziej, ale nie miał wyboru- cokolwiek tam na niego czekało, za nic nie przyznałby, że się boi tego zobaczyć. Już nie chodziło więc o tę bzdurę ze zbroją (w którą nadal nie wierzył) tu zaczęło chodzić o jego dumę. I to nawet jeśli brał poprawkę, na to, że prawie na pewno wymyślił to Stworzenie tak, jak i to, co czekało na niego na końcu korytarza).  
Coś jednak przyszło mu do głowy:  
\- Jak się nazywasz? –pomyślał, że jeśli pozna imię tego czegoś, to kiedy się wreszcie ocknie (a w to nie wątpił), poszuka go w internecie i jeśli będzie miał szczęście, dowie się, co tu chodzi, albo zyska jakieś nowe dane na temat swojego umysłu.  
\- Ja? Ja jestem tylko Faunem. Przewodnikiem w tym świecie, którego nie znasz i którego nie poważasz. To twój błąd- ale to już inna sprawa.  
Sherlock nie skomentował tego, bo musiałby być znów niegrzeczny, a obiecał sobie tego się wystrzegasz.  
„Faun Przewodnik. Muszę to zapamiętać.” Powtórzył i dużo by dał, żeby móc się znaleźć w swoim (już tylko swoim- przypomniał sobie z lekkim ukłuciem żalu) mieszkaniu i zacząć sprawdzać to wszystko w internecie. Pewnie musiałby w końcu iść do jakiejś biblioteki albo, co najgorsze, poprosić Mycrofta o pomoc.  
Ale trudno- jakoś by to zniósł, w TAKIEJ sprawie.  
Wolałby co prawda planować w jakiej książce szukać informacji o faunach, niż być tutaj (czy to było coś z mitologii? Zwykle mity traktował z podobną atencją, co baśnie legendy- czyli bez szacunku. Ale tutaj był gotów przyznać, że mogło w tym coś być, czego do tej pory nie zauważał). Oczywiście nie przyznałby się do tego nikomu.   
\- W takim razie… idę.- skinął ostro Faunowi i poszedł w ciemność, pełen nieprzyjemnego oczekiwania.  
Już po kilku krokach ciemność zrobiła się nieprzenikniona, a kiedy się odwrócił- chcąc sprawdzić, jak daleko odszedł, Fauna już nie było widać.  
\- No tak, oczywiście.- sarknął, ze złością.- Nic więcej już nie powie, bo ma mnie tak naprawdę gdzieś…  
Ale nawet mówiąc to, zdawał sobie sprawę jak niepewnie i wysoko brzmi jego głos i jak szybko wsiąka w ciemność, pozostawiając po sobie jeszcze głębszą ciszę.  
Ale jaki miał wybór ? Musiał iść do przodu, choćby na oślep.   
Rozłożył ręce i machał nimi przed sobą i na boki, żeby na nic nie wpaść. Nie uchroniłoby go to oczywiście przed potknięciem się o coś leżącego na podłodze, ale przynajmniej miał szansę nie wpaść twarzą w ścianę.   
Nie wiedząc, jak mierzyć odległości, czy upływ czasu w tym świecie zaczął liczyć swoje kroki, starając się utrzymywać je równej długości.   
Po dwudziestu sześciu zobaczył przed sobą jakby lekką poświatę, po trzydziestu pięciu- poświata ta stała się zdecydowanie jaśniejsza, a gdy zrobił pięćdziesiąty krok, zorientował się , że zmierza do jasno oświetlonego pomieszczenia, w którym coś jest.  
Potem przestał już liczyć, bo zobaczył gdzie idzie- do dużego, wysokiego pokoju, oświetlonego świecami w lichtarzach oraz stojących na stojakach.   
Miał dziwne poczucie, że gdzieś to już widział- i to nie na zdjęciu czy w TV, tylko na własne oczy. I gdy podszedł już bardzo blisko, zrozumiał wreszcie, na co patrzy. To była kaplica- dokładnie taka, do jakiej go zaprowadzono, kiedy umarła jego babcia i kazano mu się z nią pożegnać.   
Miał wtedy niecałe siedem lat, i choć nieźle zapamiętał okoliczności pogrzebu, to niewiele z niego zrozumiał. Na początku był bardzo ciekawy tego, co go czeka na cmentarzu, ale gdy się znalazł w kaplicy i zobaczył babcię leżąca bez ruchu, zaczął się jej bać. Albo nawet nie jej samej- tylko czegoś… czegoś, czego nie zrozumiał wtedy, a i potem miał z tym problem.   
Wtedy, mając siedem lat, stał w kaplicy, między tłumem ludzi, którzy nie zwracali na niego uwagi, ale mimo to i tak za wszelka cenę próbował opanować łzy, ale w końcu poczuł, że już dłużej nie da rady i uciekł stamtąd. Schował się między nagrobkami, kucnąwszy, wiedząc, że szybko ktoś po niego tu przyjdzie i będzie próbował sprowadzić go do tego strasznego miejsca.  
W końcu znalazł go Mycroft i na szczęście nie próbował nigdzie zaprowadzić. Zaproponował mu tylko czystą chusteczkę (którą z wdzięcznością przyjął, bo rękawy miał już całkiem zasmarkane, a łzy nadal nie chciały przestać lecieć) i usiadł obok niego na ławce. Sherlock jeszcze wtedy kochał brata- w ten nieskomplikowany dziecięcy sposób, w który pełno było podziwu i szacunku, a nawet wiary, że starszy brat ma zawsze rację.   
Mycroft poczekał cierpliwie, aż Sherlock przestanie się trząść i smarkać, a potem zapytał go tylko, czy nie chciałby zjeść lodów (bo było gorąco). Sherlock nie chciał, ale wiedział, że Mycroft proponuje mu je jako coś, co go ma uspokoić (a może także i jego samego). Dlatego się zgodził, udając, że sprawi mu to ogromną przyjemność.  
Później zastanawiał się czy jego fascynacja śmiercią wzięła się z prób przełamania tego dziecięcego lęku i zmierzenia się z nim w jakiś bardziej dorosły sposób, taki, który był mu bliski- a zarazem opierał się na intelekcie.   
Jeszcze później zrozumiał, że nie chodziło po prostu o cielesną realność śmierci, tylko o to, że wcześniej znał je „ofiarę”- babcię. Trupy obcych ludzi (na szczęście) nie robiły na nim wrażenia- mógł je obserwować, a nawet dotykać (choć do tej pory miał tylko dwa razy okazję, ale miał nadzieję, że to się zmieni niedługo, jak wkręci się jakoś w łaski policji) jako zbory danych na temat trybu życia i ostatnich chwil przed śmiercią. A czasem na temat ich zabójcy.   
Dlatego w jednej chwili zrozumiał, co zobaczy tym razem w tej kaplicy.  
I miał rację- na katafalkach stały trzy otwarte trumny i chociaż wiedział, kto w nich leży, i tak do nich podszedł, żeby odebrać sobie szansę na zaprzeczenie rzeczywistości. Równocześnie chciał uciec, nie patrzeć, ale nie potrafił.   
Podszedł do najbliższej.  
Leżał w niej Mycroft. Był dużo starszy, niż w rzeczywistości więc Sherlock zaczął wątpić w swoje wspomnienia.  
Zacisnął palce na brzegu dekoracyjnej drewnianej skrzyni (bo czym innym były wszystkie trumny?) i poczuł ból… oraz podziw dla swojej głowy, bo ta halucynacja była naprawdę doskonałej jakości, skoro potrafiła wytworzyć takie bogate i szczegółowe odczucia.   
Policzki Mycrofta były zapadnięte, a oczy obwiedzione na sino- fioletowo, jakby ktoś go umalował na zombiaka i na szczęście nie wyglądało to z bliska zbyt realistycznie. Natomiast jego ciało, ubrane w nieskazitelny garnitur było dziwnie rozdęte (gazy, wytwarzane po śmieci przez bakterie w jelitach?).  
Sherlock chciał go dotknąć, żeby się przekonać, ale nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł jasno myśleć…  
I wtedy ten Mycroft otwarł oczy.   
A Sherlock wrzasnął jak nie wrzeszczał od dzieciństwa. Wysoko, rozpaczliwie i z czystym przerażeniem:  
\- Nie! Ty nie… żyjesz.  
A potem krzyczał dalej, nawet gdy ten Mycroft usiadł i powiedział:  
\- To twoja wina.  
I, mimo swojego krzyku, Sherlock go usłyszał.   
I dopiero to go uciszyło.  
Bo nawet krzyk nie wystarczał, żeby odreagować to przerażenie i ten… żal, poczucie wstydu i inne emocje, których nie umiał nazwać.  
A potem z Mycrofta zaczęły wychodzić robaki- a właściwie owady- różne chrząszcze i wielonożne wije, z błyszczącymi oleiście pancerzykami: tłuste, wielkie, upasione ciałem JEGO brata.  
Sherlock nie był w stanie myśleć, nie był w stanie rozumieć, że to, co widzi nie jest możliwe. Był w tej chwili tylko przerażonym dzieciakiem, który nie wiedział wiele o biologii i nie miał siły opanować paniki.   
Przerażenie sprawiało, że nie myślał, nie mógł się ruszyć i oddychał tak płytko, że jego mózg żądał więcej tlenu. Upadł na kolana w tę szeleszczącą i rojącą się fale robali spływającą z boku trumny (która była pełna Mycrofta i odrażających owadów) i zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Zabolało go prawe kolano- musiał mocnej się na nim oprzeć, albo któryś z owadów go tam ugryzł, ale ten ból był zbyt słaby, by go wyrwać z tego stanu.   
Dopiero dochodzący z drugiej trumny głos matki (schrypnięty i nienaturalnie głośny) zdołał to zrobić:  
\- Sherlock? To ty? Dlaczego mnie nie odwiedziłeś? Dlaczego nie pomagałeś bratu?   
I dopiero bezczelność tego oskarżenia (jak mogła go o to pytać?) ocuciła go wystarczająco, żeby chwiejąc się jak stary człowiek i opierając o katafalk, powstał z kolan.   
\- Odwiedzałem cię! W ostatni wtorek! To ty nie miałaś dla mnie czasu… Wolałaś…- zaczął się kłócić i ta złość pomogła mu opanować ogłupiające przerażenie. Zaczął myśleć.   
„To wszystko jest po to, żebym się bał!” przemknęło mu przez głowę i przez tą rozsądną myśl oprzytomniał do reszty.   
Zmierzył spojrzeniem zwłoki, które miał przed sobą. Z dwojga złego, wolał skupić się na Mycofcie, żeby nie kusiło go, by patrzeć na pozostałe trumny, z których te rzeczy nadal do niego mówiły- wyrzekając, oskarżając i skrząc się na jego okrucieństwo i obojętność. Kiedy nie patrzył w ich stronę łatwiej mu było udawać, że nie istnieją. Że tak naprawdę ich tu wcale nie ma- ich, albo jego.  
\- Uciszcie się!- warknął jednak, kiedy do głosu matki przyłączył się trzeci, nieudana parodia głosu jego ciepłego i kochającego ojca- i zawstydził się ciut, bo krzycząc tak, uznał że ci, do których krzyczy- istnieją i przyznał przed sobą ze przynajmniej je słyszy.   
Musiał się bardziej pilnować, więc- żeby je zagłuszyć, zaczął mówić do siebie na głos:  
\- Czego boją się owady. Ciepła, światła… ognia!  
Rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu źródła ognia i zobaczył świece. Może to jego własna podświadomość je tu umieściła, a może ktoś (Faun?) uznał, że musi grać fair i jak w grze komputerowej dać mu choć najmniejszą szanse na wygranie tej potyczki umieszczając je tutaj coś, czego można użyć jako broni. Nieważne.  
Ważne, że świecie się paliły i mógł nimi rzucić w rozpełzające się z katafalków obrzydliwie chrzęszczące owady, których było tak dużo, że pokryły już prawie całą podłogę.   
I niedługo mogły znaleźć świeższe mięsko na jego nogach.  
Tylko, że ogień nic im nie zrobił- owszem, rozstąpiły się, by ominąć leżąca na podłodze świecę ( przynajmniej nie zgasła) ale same nie zajęły się ogniem.   
Sherlock zamknął oczy. Wydawało się to nadmiernym i niepotrzebnym ryzykiem, bo kto wie, co mogłoby się wtedy stać, gdy nie patrzył? Ale musiał się skupić na rozwiązywaniu problemu i odciąć od tego, co się tu działo.  
I już wiedział. Zdjął marynarkę- mógł się prawdopodobnie bez niej obyć, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas i przyłożył jej rękaw do lichtarza z trzema świecami- suchy materiał zajął się prawie natychmiast i zaczął płonąć intensywnie jasnożółtym ogniem. I wtedy zarzucił ją na Mycrofta, mając nadzieję, że jeśli da ogniowi więcej czasu, uda mu się podpalić trumnę, a potem to już jakoś pójdzie.   
Ogień przeszedł jego oczekiwania- rzucił się na samego Mycrofta, który zaczął się palić jak sucha kukła, a nie ciągle jeszcze wypełnione duża ilością wody i różnymi niepalnymi substancjami.  
Sherlock patrzył w irracjonalnym pierwotnym podziwie na wysokie płomienie trawiące jego brata i owady, które kłębiły się po nim i w nim. Ale nagle przypomniał sobie o reszcie trumien i podszedł do tej bliższej z która dochodził go głos matki. Przyłożył do niej trzy świece z lichtarza- nie mając odwagi podpalić bezpośrednio ciała matki.   
Pewnie dlatego rwało to dłużej, niż z Mycroftem, ale w końcu drewno się zajęło i mógł pójść do trzeciej trumny.  
Tam czekał na niego jego ojciec. Wyglądał jakby się skurczył, sine policzki mu się zapadły, oczy były tak wpadnięte, że niemal nie było ich widać; jakby umarł po długiej chorobie i Sherlock nie potrafił powstrzymać żalu i rozpaczy jaką by czuł, gdyby to była prawda. Dla niego była, przez chwilę. Niekończącą się chwilę.   
I wtedy to coś niemożliwego wykorzystało jego wahanie i niedające się poskromić uczucia i zmieniło taktykę. Z czaszki jego ojca zaczęła złuszczać się skóra- całymi płatami, włosami i krwią i całą resztą.   
Obrzydzenie i przerażenie, które wywołał ten widok i tak bledły w porównaniu z wyrzutami sumienia- Sherlock przez chwilę myślał, że to jego wina, bo podpalił swego ojca, który mógł przecież- jakoś?- żyć, skoro potrafił mówić. Dawno opuścił strefę logiki i przestał zwracać uwagę na takie szczegóły, jak to, dlaczego mówiące zwłoki brata nie wywołały w nim takich obiekcji. Nie sięgnął po niego odruchowo tylko dlatego, że znów sparaliżowały go te zbyt mocne i skonfliktowane emocje.   
I dobrze się stało, bo tułów ojca zaczął się także wybrzuszać i pękać w szwach- jak słabo zszyty worek, w którym siedziało coś wielkiego i sionego i w końcu się rozpadł, ujawniając… przerażającego lokatora: wielkiego owada- długiego pokrytego brązoworudym pancerzem z milionem ostro zakończonych nóg i okrągłą głową większą od ludzkiej, ślepą, ale wyposażona w gigantyczne i ostre żuwaczki- jak mrówcze, tyle, że kilkadziesiąt razy większe.   
Sherlock cofnął się odruchowo z ustami otwartymi do krzyku, którego nie potrafił wypchnąć z gardła, ale gdy upadł na podłogę, obtłukując sobie kość ogonową, jego organizm potraktował to jako brutalną pobudkę i zażądał jakiejś reakcji.  
Bał się oderwać wzroku od gigantycznej krwiożerczej stonogi (jakim cudem coś takiego mogło w ogóle istnieć?) wiszącej nad nim jak gotująca się do ataku kobra. Ale musiał znaleźć jakąś broń.  
Jedyne, co miał w zasięgu ręki, to lichtarz, z którego wypadły już co prawda świece, ale nadal był ciężki i metalowy (przynajmniej on nie zmienił fizycznych właściwości).   
Sherlock chwycił go teraz, jak tonący ostatnie koło ratunkowe (bo tym się teraz stał) i pchnął nim owada tuż pod głową, tam, gdzie jak się spodziewał, u normalnego wija byłoby wrażliwe przewężenie pozbawione pancerza.   
Nic się ni stało. Wij tylko odrobinę się wyprostował i pogroził mu żwaczami. Sherlock musiał uderzyć po raz drugi, a potem trzeci, czwarty… uderzał tyle razy ze stracił rachubę i dopiero wtedy mu się udało- głowa przechyliła się na ból i odpadła, ciągle ruszając strasznymi szczypcami.   
Zwyciężył.  
Nie miał jednak uczucia, że jest zwycięzcą. Nie czuł właściwie nic- poza falą znudzenia i słabości tak wielkiej, że musiał usiąść na chwile.  
Za jego plecami dopalały się pozostałe dwa trumny, a reszta owadów albo uciekła albo się spaliła (albo po prostu zniknęła- jak wiele rzeczy tutaj).  
Uciekł stamtąd, gdy tylko zebrał się na odwagę i odzyskał władzę na ciałem. Wiedział, że powinien sprawdzić, czy nie ma innych takich przerażających stworzeń i także je zabić, żeby go nie dopadły, kiedy odwróci się do nich plecami, ale tym razem strach wygrywał z rozsądkiem- chciał po postu uciec od tego ohydztwa i od widoku i zapachu palonych rodziców.   
Udało mu się na szczęście szybko odnaleźć drzwi do następnego pomieszczenia i zamknąć je za sobą, gdy tylko przez nie przeszedł. Zabarykadowałby je na wszelki wypadek, ale tu było pusto.  
Oprócz jednej rzeczy- zbyt małej i tak na to, czego potrzebował. Oparł się więc o te drzwi żeby ciała użyć jako barykady i próbował się uspokoić. Trudne to było po tym co właśnie przeszedł. W końcu złapał oddech, serce zwolniło i osunął się na podłogę.  
Chciało mu się wrzeszczeć chciałby moc płakać jakoś odreagować to, co w nim się działo, ale nie był w stanie- więc siedział tylko tam i się trząsł na całym ciele, jakby wyszedł z lodowatej rzeki.  
Na szczęście to minęło, a on przestał słyszeć tylko szum krwi w uszach i mógł zacząć nasłuchiwać tego, co mogło się dziać za drzwiami-ale nie słyszał nic… długo trwało, zanim się odważył zajrzeć, bo musiał najpierw uchylić drzwi (były idealnie dopasowane, nie zostawiając najmniejszej szpary). Zbierał się do tego ryzykownego gestu, ale gdy już opanował strach, zrobił to szybko i zdecydowanie.   
Za drzwiami tymczasem nie było nic. Nie w takim sensie, że ogień strawił trumny, ciała i owady pozostawiając jakieś resztki, ale w sensie absolutnej pustki- nawet po metalowych lichtarzach i katafalkach nie zostało ani śladu.   
Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że tak tu po prostu bywa, coś się pojawia, coś znika… Faun też zniknął, gdy tylko skończył rozmowę.  
Nie przywiązywał do tego zbyt dużej wagi (w porównaniu do innych rzeczy tutaj) teraz był jednak bezgranicznie wdzięczny za te właściwość tego miejsca. Kiedy coś znikało bez śladu, można było udać przed sobą, że nigdy nie istniało. Zamknął drzwi po raz drugi, z tak wielką ulgą, że od razu przypomniał sobie kim jest i że miał przede wszystkim badać to miejsce, a nie ulegać… jakimś dziecinnym strachom. Głupim, irracjonalnym lękom przed robakami –pochodzącym jeszcze z okresu, gdy był zbyt miały żeby rozumieć, że robaki to nie to samo co owady. I mylenie ich jest więcej, niż głupie bo nie maja ze sobą nic wspólnego i nawet nie są podobne- w żadnym sensie tego słowa: ani z wyglądu, ani cyklu życiowego czy rozmnazania się. A na drzewie genealogicznym życia znajdowały się na tak samo oddalonych od siebie gałęziach, jak grzyby od roślin.   
W kącie pomieszczenia leżało to coś zbyt małego na blokadę drzwi- i wyglądało bardzo niepozornie, jak zniszczony, zakurzony rozlatujący się śmieć. Skoro jednak już tu leżało- prawie pod nosem, to byłoby stratą okazji nie przyjrzenie się temu bliżej.   
Teraz, prawie pewny, że nic nie wyskoczy z Tamtego Pokoju (jak już odruchowo nazwał kaplicę) mógł się rozluźnić i zająć tym, w czym był dobry- badaniem cech rzeczywistości.  
Podniósł przedmiot powoli, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby miał się zmienić w coś niebezpiecznego, gotów w takim przypadku rzucić się do ucieczki.   
To było po prostu… coś zrobionego z grubej wyschniętej skóry, zszarzałej od kurzu i starości.   
Rozprostował to na podłodze, zastanawiając się nad przeznaczeniem tej rzeczy. Ewidentnie do czegoś służyła, bo miała też jakieś rzemienie, a to zwykle oznaczało, że przedmiot miał być do czegoś przymocowany. Przez chwilę przekładał bezmyślnie poszczególne części tej rzeczy, próbując ułożyć je tak, by mu coś przypomniała, próbując odgadnąć do czego mogłaby służyć.   
Aż w końcu to zobaczył: ta duża „płytka” to był napierśnik, a te małe kawałki po blokach były na ramiona i ręce.  
Był tak zadowolony ze to odkrył, że musiał od razu się upewnić, a to mógł zrobić tylko w jeden sposób- przyłożył to główną płytę do piersi i nałożył niezdarnie (nie miał ani wprawy ani lustra ani trzeciej ręki) naramienniki- o dziwo pasowały. Jak ulał. Rzemienie dało się zacisnąć i zawiązać tak, żeby wszystko trzymało się jako tako na miejscu. Przetarł skórę rękami- osypywał się z niej ten wszechobecny tutaj pył a pod spodem… pod spodem pokazał się zielono- niebieski głęboki kolor- jakby skóra nie była wcale stara i popękana, ale nowiutko polakierowana…  
Sherlock mimo wszystko się zdziwił. Nie powinien po tym wszystkim, co tu zobaczył, ale jednak.   
A potem zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, bo na skórze, która już wyglądała jak nowa- pojawiły się czerwone rowki- ułożone we wzorki podobne do tych ze ścian, głównie różne spirale i faliste linie bez jasnego znaczenia.   
Sherlock chciałby się bardzo temu przyjrzeć dokładniej ale potrzebowałby lustra, a tych tu nie było. Rozejrzał się jednak z nadzieją- w końcu rzeczy pojawiały się tu i znikały rządzone własną logika- więc może do tej samo- odnawialnej zbroi było w pakiecie i lustro? Ale nie- musiał sobie radzić bez niego. Przejechał więc palcami po jej powierzchni, śledząc nimi rowki.   
Powinien w końcu się tym zająć i odcyfrować ich znaczenie. Tylko jak to zrobić, bez dostępu do książek i internetu?   
Zbroja zmieniała się nadal. Odkąd ją na siebie nałożył, stawiała się coraz bardziej… nowa i dopasowana do niego.  
Nie tylko odzyskała kolory i zdobienia lecz także stawała się coraz bardziej miękka i coraz bardziej mocno przylegała do jego koszuli. Sherlock myślał przez chwilę, że mu się tylko wydaje, ale gdy zaryzykował założenie, że jednak nie- spróbował ją z siebie zerwać. Niestety, rzemienie, które wyraźnie współpracowały z nim, gdy zakładał zbroje nagle się zbuntowały: zaciśnięte węzły nie chciały puścić, choć drapał w nie paznokciami i próbował zębami dosięgnąć najbliższych.   
Wtedy zaczął panikować, a zbroja przyciskała się do niego coraz bardziej, jakby chciała się zlać z jego skórą.   
Aż jej się to udało. Sherlock poczuł, jak dotyka bezpośrednio jego ciała, bo zapiekło w miejscach, w których miał ją na sobie- jakby owinął pierś i ręce gorącym prześcieradłem… i nagle przestało boleć- zobaczył, że zbroja zniknęła i znów miał na sobie pomiętą, przepoconą strachem i brudną koszulę.   
Nigdy do tej pory nie ucieszył go tak widok jego nieświeżego ubrania.   
Poczuł jak ulga podcina mu nogi i usiadł z impetem na…  
Na szpitalnym łóżku, tym samym, w którym leżał od ponad doby (według niedokładnych kalkulacji). Czuł się obrzydliwie, bolało go całe ciało i wiedział, ze za chwile albo znów straci przytomność, albo zacznie się nudzić, ale i tak był wdzięczny swojej głowie, że wyrwała go w końcu z tej halucynacji. 

Pozostał wtedy w szpitalu przez kilka dni i pod koniec pobytu śmiał się już ze swojego lęku i zaangażowania w te wszystkie przywidzenia.  
Wychodząc do domu, myślał, że to był bardzo dziwny, bardzo pokręcony ale tylko sen.

Lecz ta ciężko wywalczona zbroja wcale nie zniknęła, stała się tylko niewidzialna. A raczej- wrosła w jego ciało, stała się jego częścią.   
Faun mówił prawdę: skoro ktoś ją wygrał, w tej (nieuczciwej) walce to teraz należała do niego.   
Na dobre i złe.


End file.
